Electric skillets and griddles are commonly used countertop cooking appliances that typically utilize a pan heated by an electric heating element for cooking or warming food items. The heating elements for these countertop appliances typically comprise a resistive heating element that becomes very hot when an electric current is passed through the heating element. The heating element is generally placed proximate to or against the bottom of the pan to heat the pan and correspondingly the contents of the pan. A base or a plurality of legs are often affixed to or placed beneath the pan so as to elevate the pan to avoid damaging a surface beneath the heating element. Because of the significant amount of heat generated by the heating element, the base used to elevate the pan is often several inches in height to insure the necessary amount of heat dissipates before reaching the underlying surface. While the height of the base is necessary to avoid damaging the underlying surface, the bulk created by the base can interfere with efficient cleaning, storing and shipment of the electric skillet.
Cleaning these types of appliances is often difficult and cumbersome due to the large and bulky assembly. This can make it difficult if not impossible to place the appliance within a dishwasher. Furthermore, it may be desirable to totally avoid placing the appliance within a dishwasher so as to avoid exposing a heat element and associated electrical receptacle to cleaning liquids. In addition to difficulties associated with cleaning, protruding handles from a base assembly can make storage difficult by increasing the bulk and length of the assembled appliance. Consequently, there is significant room for improvement of existing electric skillets, griddles and serving devices.